Various implements are often towed behind vehicles in caring for and maintaining a lawn, in farming applications, in applying salt or chemicals to icy surfaces, and in other circumstances. For example, broadcast spreaders and sprayers are two common implements that are towed behind vehicles, including, but not limited to, mowers, riding mowers, zero-turn radius mowers (ZTR), tractors, trucks, and all-terrain vehicles (ATV). Irrespective of the particular implement that is being used, when towing an implement behind a vehicle, there is a significant load on the rear of the vehicle as a result of the weight of the towed implement. In this regard, the term “tongue weight” is commonly used to refer to the downward force that the towed implement applies to the hitch or bracket at the rear of the vehicle. If the tongue weight is too great, the maneuverability of the vehicle may be adversely affected.